Three Plus Seven Make Ten
by supersoda
Summary: What happens when Cronus is still out there but the seven heroes no longer have a proficy to protect them. My First Fanfic. Rated T just to be safe. RXR!
1. Prologue

Three plus Seven Makes Ten

Hey readers, ok so this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Ok so this takes place after the two week break that the gods gave the team after Theresa goes crazy. Oh and the team decided to go back to their families for the last week. Jay and Theresa have started dating and so have Archie and Atlanta. So enough of me talking enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do own two lightsabers and a dart gun and all the OC's but sadly I don't own COTT. And I did I would make a third season. Just saying. Ok shutting up now.

Prologue: Returning

XXXXXXXXXX Jay XXXXXXXXXX

"It's good to be back" I thought to myself as I walked off the plane. My week at home went well but I couldn't wait to get back to New Olympia and see my friends again. I had missed them a lot over the past week.

As I let the escalator take me down to claim my luggage, I spotted a certain strawberry blond who I had missed more than ever. Theresa turned around and spotted me. Her emerald eyes that I loved so much brightened as I reached the floor. She was wearing a new sun dress that I assume she bought it when she went with her dad there on one of his business trip. She ran towards me wrapped her slender porcelain arms around my neck in a hug. I hugged her backed thankful that she came alone. The rest of the team saw it as their job to tease us to no end. She pulled away to look on to my eyes with my favourite spread a crossed her face. "Hello stranger. Missed me?" she said with her arms still loosely around my neck. "Yep" I said giving her a quick kiss. She kissed back and said "Good" causing me to give a chuckle.

We started to walk towards luggage and her hand intertwined itself in mine. I looked down at her and noticed she was looking up at me. Blushing I turned away. It was nice to have her back. She was the one who centers me. She's the only one who can really get me to relax. I don't know what I would do without her.

"How was Greece?" I asked after we have picked up my bags and was heading towards her bright red sports car which she never let anyone drive. "It was AMAZING!" She answered smiling as we got in. "Well except for my dad who can never take his mind off work even when he's in Greece" she gave a huff of frustration. "But I managed to make friends with a girl whose dad was also there for the conference and her brother. Who if you must know was not single." She added when she saw my eyes fill with jealousy. She laughed. "Come on. We better get back before Neil trashes my room looking for the presents."

XXXXXXXXXX Theresa XXXXXXXX

I didn't bother to turn on the radio. I liked just driving with Jay in silence. I missed him a lot while I was in Greece and hearing about all myths about all our ancestors didn't help that much. But at least I had Sara and Evan to keep me company while we were there. No thanks to my dad. But I was happy to finally be back with Jay and the others. My plane had gotten in the day before and Herry had picked me up. Only to get home to Neil asking what I had gotten from Greece but I stayed silent telling him that he would find out when everyone got back. Odie had gotten back this morning so all who were left were Archie and Atlanta and right know Herry was picking them but from the bus station. For the rest if the drive we talked about our trips and such. I was surprised that he never mentioned Cronus. I decided not to disturb that. It wasn't long till we pulled up to the familiar brownstone that for the past two years we called home.

Before we even walked through the front door, we knew that Herry had beaten us home. We could hear the voices of Archie and Atlanta arguing about how cramped and long the bus ride had been. I rolled my eyes and Jay gave a chuckle before saying "Home sweet home"

XXXXXXXXX Jay XXXXXXXXX

When we walked up the stairs to the brownstone, it had felt like any of us had left at all. Theresa opened the door and we stepped in the dorm to see out fiery red head wrestling with her purple haired boyfriend, Herry was in the kitchen making a sandwich, Odie was tinkering with some kind of contraption he invented ad like always Neil was sitting there looking at himself in the mirror oblivious to what was going on. Nothing had changed. Somewhere in the fight, Atlanta noticed us because she shook off Archie and ran towards us giving us the biggest hug that her small body could muster.

"Guys! Your back!" she said while Herry came in to give me one of famous bear hugs.

"Good to see you" I replied with what breath Herry hadn't squeezed out of me.

Neil looked up for admiring to join the conversation. "Oh good you're back! We get our presents!" Theresa laughed and ran up to her room to get our gifts. She came down a couple seconds later with a big museum gift shop bag in her hands.

"Ok everyone! Into the family room." She said as everyone stopped what they were doing and we all filled the room with Theresa sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Ok so I saw these in the gift shop of one the museums and thought of all of you. So here catch!" she said as she threw us each a medium sized rectangular box. After a couple of seconds a round of laughter and 'thank you' erupted from the group. Wondering what was so funny I looked through the clear plastic cover to see a little Jason and the Argos bobble head. I gave joined the laughter and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"It's perfect." I thanked her. Everyone felt the same way. Herry had gotten Hercules; Archie had Achilles, Atlanta, Atalanta, Odie, Odysseus, Neil, and Narcissus. Neil was the only one who seemed disappointed. We all knew he was expecting some kind of beauty product. Theresa looked up as if she remembered something. She reached back into the bag and took out a stack of large books.

"These are some books about mythology and stories about our ancestors and other Greek heroes. There here for all us to SHARE." she said as she glanced at me as if she knew what I was going to do. Atlanta glanced at the clock and said,

"Well it's getting late and it has been a long day, I'm going to hit the sac," she got up, stretched, yawned and started to ascend the stairs up to her room. We all agreed. I hadn't noticed that it was almost eleven. Time flies I thought to myself. After getting ready for bed, I went to wish Theresa s goodnight. Before I could even knock on her door I heard her say from inside her room,

"Come in Jay." I opened the door to see her reading the magic book that I gave her for her birthday.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked I walked over to her bed where she was sitting.

"Psychic, remember?" She said as she looked up from her book with a smile. I smiled back noticing she had a Theseus bobble head on her dressier as well with three other bobble heads still in their packaging.

"What's with the other bobble heads?" I asked with a questing look on my face. She glanced over to them and said, "I had a feeling we would need them. Plus I got a discount if I bought all ten of the figures. And you know me, never passes up on a deal." I smiled. "Well just wanted to say goodnight and, I really did miss you" I blushed slightly. She gave a little smile and leaned in to give me a kiss. Her lips were smooth and still had the faint taste of lip chap. She slowly pulled away savouring our kiss and looked in to my eyes. Her gaze was soft and her emerald eyes were full of love. She looks even more beautiful with the moonlight causing her to look like she was glowing. She broke the silence, "I really missed you too. Now you must be tired from you flight. Better get some sleep." I stood up not wanting to leave but went any ways. "Your right, goodnight." she answered me with a sleepy 'goodnight' and I closed her door and went into my room besides her. We shared the third floor with Herry, a bathroom and empty spare rooms. Atlanta, Archie and Neil had a bathroom of their own on the second floor and Odie had the basement all to himself.

I laid down on my bed and put my hands behind my head. My eyelids drooped leading me into a peaceful sleep.

How long will this peace last before Cronus comes back? And will the heroes be able to take him down for good on their own? Find out in the next chapter. Ok I know it was really long but I will try not make the next chapter so long. And I will update soon but once school starts again I'm not so sure. R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

First of all I would like to give a shout out to iGal who was the first to review! Ok so this is chapter one. And it is going to be from the P.O.V of one of my OC's omg lol! he he bad joke I know. Oh and once again I don't own COTT or Percy Jackson. I only own the OC's.

Chapter One: The Gathering

It started out as one of my normal days. I had just come from swim practice and was walking home from the local pool. I only lived a ten minute walk away so I saved my parents the trouble of driving. My damp dark brown curls were blowing in the soft, warm wind which was strange for Winnipeg. But I enjoyed every warm spell this cold city got. And the sunset was beautiful enough that I walked in slow motion savouring the peace and quiet of my neighbourhood.

Swim practice had been same old same old, I had always been an amazing swimmer and loved being in the water. When I was little I would play mermaid with my siblings so my parents signed me up for the local swim team. I was there star swimmer and had won the team many medals.

As I unlocked my front door I noticed that it was silent. When I walked into the kitchen to find a note from my dad saying that mom would be at the hospital till late tonight and he would be out with his friends for a couple of hours so I would be all alone tonight. I had gotten use to be alone. My brother was in university in Toronto and my sister had moved out last year.

I sighed as I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich and went up to my room to finish my homework. When my homework was done I decided to enjoy the gorgeous on the back porch so I grabbed my Percy Jackson book and headed out side.

I just started reading when a huge shadow fell over me. Looking up I saw a two huge griffins land in my back yard. I stood frozen in amazement and horror. I knew griffins didn't really exist but there were two standing in front of me. I was contemplating whether they were real or not when I saw a figure slide off one of them. He was average height and really skinny (he reminded me of my brother) he was wearing what looked like to be a toga, a helmet with little wings and flight goggles' and shoes with the same little wings. He looked friendly so I relaxed a little. Only a little.

"Hi! You must be Pippa Sharp. Hermise at your service" he said with a big smile on his face. My eyes widen "Wait. Did you just say HERMISE? As in massager of the gods Hermise?" I asked him.

I glanced down at my book. And thought "Eh it couldn't hurt to ask." "Are you taking me to Camp Half Blood?" I asked. A confused frown fell across his face. Then he saw what I was reading and laughed.

"Haha no silly. That book is filled with mumbo jumbo. And yes I am the Hermise. And right now I need you to get on the griffin." he ended with a nervous smile. To me this didn't seem real but Hermise looked like a guy who you could trust so I walked towards the other eagle and saw that someone else was on it. I couldn't see him very well because of the light. He looked down to see me and said,

"Hey need some help?" and he reached down to give me his hand and pull me up.

"Thanks" I said as I slid into place behind him. Now that I could see him better I saw that like me, he was sixteen. He had short somewhat shaggy blond hair and when he turned to me to give me a smile, I saw he had piercing green eyes.

"So crazy way to end the day huh?" he said kindly. I laughed slightly "Yeah weird. Name's Pippa. But you already heard that."

He smiled again "Yeah, my name's Oliver Flynn" I smiled back shyly.

"Man he's good looking." I thought to myself trying not to blush. I saw that he was wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. He turned back to face forward.

"You might want to hang on. These rides can get very windy" I quickly wrapped my arms tightly around his waist hoping that I didn't make the situation more awkward than it needed to be.

As we took off I was glad that I was wearing my jeans and warm sweat shirt. I closed my eyes tightly and clung to Oliver like my life depended on it.

"Just letting you know that I'm afraid of heights" I yelled over the wind to him. He laughed

"Good to know". We flew for seemed a long time. We eventually landed in large field with a farm and barn nearby.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked as I relaxed now that we had landed. I looked around and saw how flat it was. "I don't know but it looks like Saskatchewan." Hermise jumped down from his griffin, turned to me and said

"That's correct. In Saskatoon to be precise." He started walking towards to house. "You to stay here. I'll be right back." We sat there in silence for a while until I finally asked,

"So, where are you from?" Oliver turned himself around so that we were sitting face to face. "I come from Vancouver" He answered as he leaned back against the griffins neck and crossing his legs.

"Nice, so do you know anything about why the messenger of the gods wants us and where he is taking us?" I asked hoping that he would know something. He laughed and said

"My guess is as good as yours. But from what I heard, you seem to know an awful lot about Greek mythology" I blushed slightly before answering.

"My mom bought a Greek myth CD when I was little and it kind of grew on me. Plus I read" I gave him a smirk which caused him to laugh again.

Before we could ask each other anymore question we saw Hermise walking towards us followed by a girl around the same age we were. She was tall, slender but curvy. Her long bleached blond hair was in to pig tails. She was wearing a white T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned flannel red and white checker long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and jeans.

Hermise told us her name was Bethany (Beth for short) Smith. We both introduced ourselves and she jumped on Hermise' griffin with him and we took off again. I was a little more relaxed this time but still held on to Oliver.

I looked over to see how Beth was doing and she looked like she had done this a million times. She looked totally relaxed, except for the confusion on her face. We flew for hours until we landed in the courtyard of what looked like a school. Hermise said we could all get off now. As I slid down I stumbled a little but Beth steadied me before I could fall. "Thanks" I said giving her a sheepish smile. "No problem" she said back returning the smile.

We looked around in silence. It was dark by now and the stars were shining bright. Oliver was the first to break the silence.

"Umm Hermise, where are we? It looks like some kind of school." "You're right Oliver, we are in Olympus High. And this city is called New Olympia. Come inside where it's warm." he answered. We all followed him inside the school in silence.

We walked past many doors, all of which were closed. We stopped when we came to a pair of large double wooden doors. Hermise held up his hand and said. "Wait here." before opening one of the doors and entering. A couple of minutes past which felt like forever we could hear two voices whispering in hushed tones but couldn't make out what they were saying. I hadn't realized that I was shaking until I felt Oliver's hand in my shoulder. I turned to him and Beth giving them grateful smiles. I was glad that I wasn't alone.

Soon we heard a female voice call us in. We stepped in to the room to see an enormous office with high ceilings and trees everywhere. The same old women who had told us to come in welcomed us with a kind smile and invited us to sit down on the two couches in the middle of the room.

I sat between Beth and Oliver as the other woman who turned out to be Hera (Don't know why I didn't see it coming) stood in front of us and began to speak.

"I know you must be very tired and have many questions so let me explain." she began. "This is a secret wing of the school. This is where the us, the gods of Olympus live now. Think of it as our second Mount Olympus. You three and seven others are part of a very important prophecy that could have saved humanity as we know it. Now tomorrow you will meet the others and any other questions that you have will be answered. But for now you must rest. Hermise will show you where you will sleep tonight. You will move to your more permanent living quarters tomorrow. That is all." she then turned away and walked back at her desk.

Hermise waved us back towards the wooden double doors. We all got up and followed Hermise to another room where three beds were set up. We thanked Hermise and he turned and left, leaving the three of us in a silence.

"Well, this is nice" Beth said breaking the awkward silence walking towards one of the beds and sitting down. "And at least the beds are comfortable." she added. I walked over and sat down on a different one. It was soft and my body was begging me to lie down and sleep. I hadn't realized how tiered I was.

"Yeah. I hope neither of you snore. Cause if you do, you're sleeping outside." I said sleepily.

The others laughed. We laid down and just stayed there in the darkness. "So where are you guys from?" Beth asked Oliver told her that we were from Vancouver and Winnipeg. I stiffened when he told her. Everyone knew that Manitobans and Saskatchewanians didn't get along very well. But Beth didn't seem to care. I was glad that silly rivalries wouldn't ruin our friendship because I liked Beth. She was nice.

We fell silent again but this time it was Oliver who spoke up. "I wonder what the others will be like." "Yeah" I replied. Beth agreed. Slowly we all fell asleep wondering about what surprises would come tomorrow.

Wow another long chapter! I hope you like my OCs! Don't get use to me updating so often because it won't last. But I will try to update soon! RXR!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Meet and Greet

Hey everyone! Wow I'm good. Two chapters in one day! Hope you like this chapter! Oh and once again I sadly don't own anything but my OCs and if anyone steals them I will send Chuck Norris after you.

XXXXXXX Oliver XXXXXXXX

I woke up this morning to see two girls sleeping in beds beside me. So it wasn't a crazy dream. I thought to myself. I laid there enjoying the silence. I turned my head to and looked at Pippa's sleeping body.  
>Her dark brown curls were spread out with some on her face. My first thought when I saw her, was how beautiful she looked with the sunset simmering off her curls that bounced when she walked. But what was I thinking! I have only known her for a few hours and for all I know she has a boyfriend. I looked at my watch. The time showed that the time was 8:30am. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. I was wide awake. As I got out of bed, I saw Pippa begin to wake up. She groaned and murmured<p>

"What time is it?" I chuckled softly and answered

"It's 8:30 in the morning" it was obvious that she wasn't expecting to hear my voice because she shot up in bed.

"What!" a look of surprise was on her face but disappeared as fast as it came. "Oh yeah now I remember." She rubbed her hand on her forehead and turned to me and gave a sleepy smile. "So this isn't a dream" I laughed again.

"No unless we had the same one." Pippa laughed. She looked over at Beth still sleeping and turned to me.

"Should we wake her up?" but before I could answer Beth rolled over to face us and smiled.

"Too late. When you grow up on a farm. You get used to waking up early." we all gave a little chuckle and I my tummy (A/N: Yes I said tummy) reminded me how hungry I was.

"I say we go find food." the others nodded in agreement and we left the room on our search for food.

XXXXXXXX Theresa XXXXXXX

I was awaken from my dreams by the loud sound if buzzing from my alarm clock. I groaned and stuck my hand out from beneath the warm covers to turn it off. The blazing red letters said 9:30. I groaned again and pulled back the covers we had training in half an hour. The dorm was still silent so I decided to take advantage of this and take a shower before Neil used up all the hot water. So I grabbed my robe and toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX Odie XXXXXXXXXX

Most of the time, I didn't need an alarm clock. Everyone else made enough noise to wake me up and this morning was no exception. Pity the neighbours I thought to myself as I dressed. I walked upstairs to see the kitchen in its normal morning chaos. Herry was devouring anything in sight, Archie and Atlanta were arguing over which cereal was better, Jay was trying to get everyone moving and Neil was still in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed two pieces of toast and dropped them in the toaster. Before long my toast had popped up and I was buttering it. Just as I was going to take a bite we heard a high pitched scream from the bathroom. Theresa burst out into laughter when Neil came down the stairs soaking wet with a towel around his waist.

"YOU!" Neil said pointing to our resident psychic. "You took up all the hot water"

"Yep." She answered "How does it feel to have the tables turned?" Neil gave no answer but just ran back up stairs. We all gave in to a roar of laughter.

Ten minutes later, we all piled in to Herry's massive truck that his granny gave him and headed off to the school. Neil spent the whole time complaining about his hair. Beside me Archie grumbled.

"Nice going Drama Queen. Now we have to deal with him complaining all day." Theresa laughed from the front seat.

"Sorry Arch. But he had it coming. And you better watch it or you'll be next." And she flashed him an evil grin. Archie mumbled something to his self and turned to look out the window.

It wasn't long before we reached the school. The parking lot was empty seeing that it was Saturday. We all filed out of Herry's truck and walked into the school. The doors were unlocked, naturally. We entered to empty school and ran towards the janitor's closet. Of course Archie and Atlanta turned this into a race and they speeded down the hallway. Of course with Atlanta's superhuman speed, she won. Atlanta had a triumphant look on her face when Archie finally reached the door.

"Tell me Arch. Are you always going to let your girlfriend win?" Herry teased causing Archie's face to turn bright red.

"I was close." He retorted

"Yeah and Neil's humble." Atlanta said rolling her eyes. That earned and "Hey!" from Neil. Atlanta rolled her eyes again before putting her pendent key into the key hole. The dial made almost a full rotation before making a click telling us that the door was unlocked. Herry opened the door and motioned for us of us to enter. We all squeezed into the small janitor closet. As Herry pulled on the light switch, the door closed behind us and on the other side a blue portal appeared. We all stepped through to the secret wing of the school where the Greek gods of Olympus lived. We made our way to the gym to start our training. When we walked in, we noticed Hera was standing there but Ares was nowhere to be found.

"Miss Hera? Umm where's Ares." Jay asked with a confused look on his face. Hera turned to us and said,

"Ares is not here because there won't be any training today. But I must talk to you all. Come we shall talk in my office." we all had confused looks on our faces but followed her anyways. We were happy that there was no training today. Ares was pretty tough. When we entered her office she motioned us to sit down. I sat between Herry and Neil while the others sat on the other couch across from us. We still had no idea what was going on. We noticed that Hermise was here as well. Before any of us could ask Hera began to speak.

"Now I know you all must be wondering about what with happen about Cronus." I noticed that Hera didn't mention Theresa. We had all forgiven her already but she blamed herself. Let's just say that's still a sensitive topic. As if Jay read my mind he put his arm around her for comfort. Hera continued.

"Well I have asked the Oracle about this and he confirmed that the prophecy has been fulfilled. But however Cronus is still out there. And is now more dangerous as ever." we all looked around at each other. Previously we had agreed with the gods that we would stay here until Cronus was back in his cell. Hera began again. "So, to give you so help with Cronus, we have found others to help." She then nodded to Hermise and he flew out of the room. We were too shocked to speak.

XXXXXXXXX Beth XXXXXXXXX

The door opened and we looked up to see Hermise enter. We all knew that this meant that we would now be meeting the others. We stood and followed Hermise back to Hera's office. I saw that Pippa was shaking like a leaf. I put my hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile trying to reassure myself at the same time. As we came to the doors, I took a deep calming myself before steeping through the doors.

Ooooooo. I left it as a HUGE cliff hanger! Oh well the chapter was getting long anyways. Will update soon I promise! RXR!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seven Becomes Ten

Hey readers! You get the message. I only own the OCs and if you steal them you're in BIG trouble. Oh and, bear with me on the abilities. They might not go exactly with the heroes myths. So just to catch you up on things, Oliver, Pippa and, Beth just stepped into Hera's office.

XXXXXXXXX Pippa XXXXXXXX

As we walked into Hera's office, we saw the seven heroes sitting on the couches. On one of the couches there were three boys. The one closest to us had short perfectly sculptured blond hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black stripe across it, black pants and matching sneakers. From the way he was looking at his reflection in his three-sided mirror I could tell that he was vain.

The boy beside him looked a little younger than the rest and was the shortest as well. He was African-Canadian. His hair was in an afro and was wearing small green-tinted glasses with his blue shirt, red hoodie and brown cargo pants. Beside him sat a tall, very muscular boy with short brown hair a green t-shirt and cargo shorts. He reminded me of what a real life hulk would look like.

On the other couch, sat a pair of girls and a pair of guys. The girl farther away me was a little taller and older than the Afro boy. She had short bright red hair, and was wearing a light blue t-shirt and cargo shorts. Beside her was a rather odd looking boy. He had purple hair with a cal-lick in the front. He was wearing a light blue and slightly purple track suit. What was really weird was that he had a gold leg brace on one of his ankles. Beside him was the other girl. She was slender but curvy, like Beth. She had long strawberry hair and was wearing a pink tank-top with jeans. And finally was a guy whose arm was around the strawberry blonds. He had brown hair with blond streaks. He obviously the leader of the group. He was wearing a yellow polo with purple stripes and jeans. They looked like a rather odd group. Hera turned around to see us and smiled.

"Ah good you're here." She turned back to the seven and said, "Children, these are the others who will help you." she beckoned us to come closer and began to introduce us. She began with Oliver.

"This is Oliver. He is a descendent of Orpheus. He is an amazing musician and his mentor will be Apollo. Who will teach him the true power of music." When seven heard this the purple haired boy whispered something into the strawberry blonds' ear. She answered him by elbowing him in the gut before blushing slightly. I made a mental note to ask her about that. Next, Hera introduced me,

"Pippa here is a decedent of Perseus. She had a natural ability to control water and is an amazing swimmer. Her mentor will be Triton. But he won't be here for two days so until then, she will join Theresa and see Persephone." The strawberry blond who was Theresa nodded and gave me a friendly smile. However, the purple haired boy sent me a glare. Hera moved on to Beth.

"This is Bethany. She is a descendent of Bellerophon. She a natural ability with understanding animals. Her mentor will be Hermise" Hera then walked up to her desk so she could address all of us. "These thee with help you send Cronus back to Tarturus prison once and for all."

"Dose she mean the titan Cronus? The god of time and space?" I thought to myself. But before I could ask, the boy with purple hair shot up.

"This is crazy! We don't need help defeating Cronus! We have been doing fine without them!" I winced at the comment. Oliver walked over to him with an angry look of his face.

"Oh yeah? Then how come he's still out there and not in his cell!" he snapped back. Before a fight could break out their leader intervened.

"Stand down Archie. We could use all the help we can get." Archie said something under his breath and sat down again. The leader then turned to us with a smile.

"I'm Jay. This is Neil, Odie, Herry, Atlanta, Theresa and Archie. We welcome you to the team." he said going around the room staring with the vain blond. Jay gave us each a friendly smile. Hera spoke again.

"Good. Now that's over. You should take the rest of your team to the brownstone." she said to Jay. He nodded in agreement. Just as everyone got up and started towards the door there was a question that I just had to ask.

"Let's just hold on a minute." I said as everyone stopped and turned to face me.

"What about our families? My parents must be worried about me! And what about all of our stuff? We never really got anytime to pack." Hera smiled

"Of course you're wondering that. Not to worry. It has already been explained and you will find your belongings already at the brownstone waiting for you. Don't forget to be back tomorrow for training."She answered. I didn't even bother to ask how she did it so I nodded to tell her I understood.

Oliver, Beth and I followed the others in silence. Atlanta saw that we were alone so she fell into step.

"Don't worry about Archie. He just needs to get used to this." She gave us a sympathetic smile and turned to Oliver.

"That was brave. Standing up to him." Oliver turned to her and gave her a smile. " Thanks. But I was just standing up for my friends. I'm sure any of you would do the same." I smiled at Atlanta before speaking up.

"So, who are you guys descended from?" I asked. She laughed.

"Right I guess Hera never told you guys." she said before telling us. Turns out that Jay was descended from Jason. Theresa (Theseus), Odie (Odysseus), Herry (Hercules), Archie (Achilles), Neil (Narcissus) and Atlanta (Atalanta). Atlanta had also told us that, like us, they each had a special ability. Atlanta was super fast, Archie couldn't get sick or be poisoned, Herry was super strong, Odie was super smart, Jay had natural leader abilities, Neil was super lucky and Theresa was what they called, the resident psychic. "Wow!" I said as we reached the door leading out of the wing. We were even more surprised to see that the entrance was in the janitor closet. Oliver laughed.

"So what, is Zeus the janitor?" Beth and I laughed at this too until we found out that he was. We walked through the school to see a giant truck in the parking lot. As we walked towards it Herry stopped.

"What is it Herry?" Jay asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I just realized this but my truck only seats seven. Not ten." a silence fell upon use at the awkward situation. It was Beth that broke the silence.

"Oh well. We three can sit in the bed for now." Jay looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't have to do that w-" Beth stopped him with a raise of her hand. "Please. We don't mind." she flashed him smile and he gave in. "Ok. But first thing tomorrow we talk to Heph about expanding Herry's truck." Everyone nodded and we hopped into the bed of the massive truck. And speed of to the brownstone.

XXXXXXXX Atlanta XXXXXXXX

After we set off for the dorm, the seven of us fell into an awkward silence.

"Well. They seem nice." Theresa said from the front seat. We all agreed but Archie was still mad after what happened.

"I don't trust them. Especially that Pippa girl." he grumbled.

"Oh come ON Arch. You're just saying that because she can control water." Odie told him. "So try to be nice to them. I mean, they are helping us defeat Cronus" he added. But Archie was still in a bad mood. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jay.

"So Jay. What do we know about their ancestors?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not much. Well we already know about Orpheus using the lyre to pass Cerberus. What I know about Peruses is that he was the son of Zeus. He also defeated Medusa and Cetus. But I don't know that much about Bellerophon. We'll have to check our Greek Heroes book when we get back to the dorm." Jay answered me from the front seat. "That was a good call buying all those Greek Mythology books Theresa." Jay said to her.

"Well, what can I say? I had a feeling. And speaking on the Brownstone, we're here." She said back. I looked up to see that she was right. We were back at the dorm. I unbuckled my seat belt and out of the truck to see Pippa, Oliver and Beth jump down from the bed of the truck.

"So, what do you think? This is now your home sweet home." I asked as they looked at the Brownstone.

"I say that this will do just fine." Beth answered with a smile on her face, "Let's get inside."

Well that's the chapter. Oh that Archie. Will he ever get over his fear of water? Probably not. Well I'll update soon! RXR!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unpacking

**Hey readers! Here comes chapter four! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was away for the long weekend and had a case of writers block. Oh just some housekeeping things to say before you read. Oliver's hair is supposed to be black not blond. Just saying. Oh and please review! So far only one person has and it makes me feel sad if you don't review. Ok so now that that's over, you guys know that I only own the OCs. So read on young ones (or old depending on your perspective of age), read on.**

**P.S OMG School starts this week! Summers over! (Starts bawling)**

**XXXXXXXXXX Oliver XXXXXXXXXX**

We walked into the brownstone to see that just like Hera said, our bags were already here. I picked up my bags when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Herry.

"Here let me take those for you." He offered. The others and I accepted the offer as we saw him pick up all of our bags at once. I looked at him in awe. I knew that he had super human strength but this was crazy! Jay then turned to us.

"Come on. We'll show you your rooms. You'll be staying on the third floor with Herry, Theresa and I." He said when he led us up the stairs. When we came up we saw three empty rooms at the end of the hallway. Two were beside Each other and one was across the hall from the two. Before I could do anything, I saw Beth and Pippa make a mad dash to see what the rooms looked like. In the end, Pippa claimed the room that turned out to be beside Jay's and Beth chose the one besides Herry's so I was stuck in the room across from Pippa's. I didn't mind, actually I didn't care what room I had. Anything was better than the shoe box that I lived before. I walked in to find that Herry had already put my bags in my room for me. The room wasn't big, but not small either. It had a bed, desk, closet and, dresser and to me, that's all a room really needed. I noticed that Jay and Herry went back downstairs to let the three of us unpack in peace. I thanked him for that. When you live in a house with three sisters it was rare to get any quiet at all. A smile crossed my face when I saw my guitar case laying there on my bed. I opened up the case to see if anything was broken, and sighed happily to see it in perfect condition. (**A/N: sorry but don't know much about guitars so probably wont describe it**)

"I didn't know you played guitar? But then again, I don't know much about you anyways." said a voice behind me causing me to jump and nearly drop my prized possession. I cursed under my breath. I turned around to see Pippa standing in my door way. She was no longer wearing her green sweat shirt but a maroon T-shirt just tight enough to show off her curves.

"God Pippa! You scared me! Don't do that!" I snapped as I eased my guitar back into its case. I turned to her to see a hurt look on her face. I sighed again.

"I'm sorry but that guitar is my life! I spent years saving for it." I apologized and walked over to her. "You just surprised me. That's all. And don't you have unpacking to do?" I asked. She laughed.

"Done that. You see, while you were staring off into space, I unpacked." She smirked. "See for yourself" said added as I followed her into her room. My jaw almost dropped. It looked like she had lived in this room all her life. Pillows, a teddy bear and, a quilt lay on the bed. Her walls were filled with posters swimmers and the occasional medal. Her desk already looked cluttered with books, papers and a lamp. And on her bedside stable it showed her with another girl in swim suits smiling with their arms around each other shoulders and gold medals around their necks. Another picture was of her and a guy on the grass laughing their heads off.

"Wow!" Was all I could mutter. She laughed again, causing her hazel eyes to shine and her chocolate curls to bounce.

"How about I help you unpack." She said turning to face me. I hadn't realized how close we where. Our faces were inches away. It would have been a perfect moment.

"If you two are done gazing into each other's eyes, you could come down for lunch." Beth said causing Pippa to back away and both of us were blushing madly. Pippa turned to follow Beth down stairs.

"We were not gazing!" I heard her say to Beth.

"Yeah. Sure." Beth answered. I quickly followed them not wanting to be alone in someone elses room.

**XXXXXXXXXX Pippa XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked downstairs with Beth to see someone in the kitchen making sandwiches. She looked up when she heard us.

"Hello! You three must be the new heroes." I did a double take. Wait three? I turned around to see Oliver a few steps behind me. I blushed slightly and turned back to face the blue haired woman.

"I'm Athena. I will be the one cooking and cleaning while you're off saying the world." She said with a smile. I did another double take.

"What. THE Athena? The Greek goddess of was strategy?" I asked following her as she walked back into the kitchen. The others were sitting either at the large table or sitting at the counter. Theresa gave me a smile as I hoped up onto the chair beside her leaning on the counter. Athena smiled but didn't look up from the sandwich she was making.

"That's correct umm.." She began. Athena looked at Theresa for help. I saw her mouth out my name but acted like I didn't notice. 'It better to give her the benefit of the doubt' I thought to myself and Athena continued.

"That's correct Pippa. Not many people know that at first glance. Most just think I'm the goddess of war." I smiled.

"I read." I answered not wanting to into detail. She would probably just laugh like Hermise did. I was lucky that she didn't push any farther. She just finished the sandwich and placed it on top of the others.

"So, what are we doing today?" Beth asked as she slid in beside Herry at the table.

"Well right now, we're seeing what we can find on your ancestors." Oide answered as he typed on his laptop. He turned to me. "Don't mean to put you on the spot Pippa but you seem to now almost as much as Jay dose. And he's Greek! So just wondering but, do you know anything about the myths? We already know that Orpheus used his lyre to distract Cerberus and that Perseus defeated Medusa and Cetus. But we don't know any more than that. Bellephone doesn't seem that popular. No offense Bethany." Odie said.

"None taken. And please call me Beth." Beth said from across the table. Odie turned to me.

"Well from what I can tell you. Perseus and his mother were thrown in a basket and put in the ocean to die when Perseus was a baby. But seeing how he was Zeus's son, Zeus asked Poseidon to spare them from their watery grave. And he did. But that's all I know besides what you said before. Oh and Perseus used the winged horse Pegasus to help him defeat Cetus and save Andromeda when her mom said that she was just as beautiful as the sea nymphs." I answered trying not to sound like a know-it-all. Just then there was a cry of victory from Jay as he almost knocked over the jar of mayo.

"What did you find Jay?" Archie asked coming up to look over his shoulder.

"I found information on Bellerophon! It says here that Bellerophon was a great Greek hero who tamed Pegasus who then helped his defeat the Chimera and the Amazons." Beth eyes widened when she heard the deeds.

"Wow! Cool!" Was all that she could say.

"I bet that's where you get the strong connections with animals from." Herry said to her. "Granny would LOVE you! She has a farm just outside of town." I saw Herry and Beth blush a little. 'Does he like her?' I thought to myself. "I could take you there if you'd like." he added blushing again. That confirmed my suspicions. I turned to Theresa to see her looking at them to and probably thinking the same thing. She met my gaze and smiled mischievously and I knew that somehow we would work together to get those two dating.

"I would love that!" Beth answered trying not to look so excited. "You know, my dad would kill to have someone as strong as you to help him around our barn." She added blushing again. 'Ok, now she's just flirting him' I said to myself. I decided to let them have some privacy and turned my attention to Athena who was dishing out the sandwiches she made. (**A/N: Wow all this talk of food is making me hungry**)

"Lunch is ready!" Athena called as she handed each of us a sandwich. We all ate there in silence. Well except for Herry who was eating sandwich after sandwich. Man that dude could eat! After lunch I excused myself and headed up to my room to add some finishing touches to my room. But really, I just needed to be alone to take this all in. I laid on my bed and let my mind wander. I rolled over and picked up one of my pictures. I was of my brother and I this summer at the family picnic. We were playing football and he had tackled me and we started wrestling. The picture was taken the day before he left for university in Toronto. I always had a special relationship with my brother. Sure we were two years apart, but my sister always said that we could be twins. When he left I was left alone with my parents. He was the one who really got me interested in mythology. 'I wonder what he would think about this.' I asked myself. I yawned not realizing how tired I was and let myself drift off into a dreamless slumber.

**Well that's the chapter. I know it's a bad ending but I couldn't think of a better way of ending it. So what do you think? I will try to update as soon as I can, but school is starting soon. RXR! **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training

Hey readers! I have no excuse for not updating in a while. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! School started now (my best friend isn't in my class. GRRRRRRRRRR) so I don't have that much time to write but I will whenever I can. Ok so you know the drill. I don't own anything but the OCs. Ok so read on and enjoy!

XXXXXXXX Pippa XXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I looked to see what time it was and the green numbers told me 8:30am. I groaned as I slapped my hand down to stop the infernal noise. I through back my covers and got up to get dressed. My dream was still fresh in my mind. I had just won the gold medal at the Olympics and was just about to receive my medal. I went to grab my clothes when I saw the bobble head and medallion that I received last night.

_Begin Flashback_

_We were all sitting in the family room watching a movie. The credits were rolling when Athena walked in carrying three small boxes. Jay looked up to see Athena, a confused look came across his face. _

_"Athena," he said causing the rest of us to turn. "Umm what ya have there." he continued looking at the boxes. _

_"Well, the gods thought that it would be hard for these three to get into the secret wing without their pendent key." She answered as she handed each of us one of the small boxes. I opened mine up to see a small sundial pendent attached to a gold chain I picked it up to see that on the back of the pendent a 'p' was engraved. _

_"Wow!" I heard Beth gasped. I put mine around my neck and held the pendent in my hand. The necklace felt weightless around my neck. _

_"Thank you." I told Athena, looking up at her with a smile. Theresa stood up as ran up to her room. A couple of seconds later we saw he comes back down the stairs with three boxes in her arms. She handed each of us a box. _

_"I knew that we would need these." She said as she sat back down beside Jay. I looked to see a bobble head on a Pegasus holding Medusas head. I laughed. _

_"Thanks, I love it!" I thanked her she smiled back. _

_"Well, now you three are officially part of the team." she said. _

_"Well, not quite. They still need a weapon." Archie added. _

_End Flashback. _

I smiled as I slipped the necklace on and tucked it under my favourite maroon shirt. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my gym bag and ran down stairs for breakfast.

XXXXXXXX Beth XXXXXXXX

I gave Pippa a 'Good Morning' when I saw her come down the stairs. She answered back and grabbed some toast and sat down beside me and Herry. Everyone else was down except for Neil, Jay, Theresa and, Oliver. By what I heard about Neil, he was probably still fixing his hair. It wasn't long until we were all (minus Neil) heading out to get into Herry's truck. Theresa and Odie said that they would wait for him and would catch up with us at the school. So we all piled into Herry's massive truck. I sat in the front with Jay and Herry while Atlanta, Archie, Pippa and, Oliver took the back and we set of to the school.

It wasn't long until we pulled up to the school. As we made our way to the janitor's closet I turned to Oliver.

"I wonder why no teachers are here preparing for tomorrows classes?" I asked him. He gave me a shrug and we fell into silence. Well except for Archie and Atlanta's arguing I fell into step with Herry and gave him a questioning look wondering if they fought like this all the time. As he knew what I was thinking, he nodded and rolled his eyes causing my giggle a little. (A/N: wow I'm a poet and didn't even know it)

When we came to the door, they others motioned for me to put my pendent in the key hole. As I put the pendent into the keyhole and watch the turn, this whole, adventure we'll call this, just felt real. Well more real than ever anyways. We heard then a click telling us that the door was now unlocked. We filed into the closet and were about to close the door when the sound of running feet came through the hall. As the sound came closer, I saw Jay slowly reaching for something in his back pocket. My heart started racing as the footsteps came to the doorway only to see Theresa, Odie and, Neil. I breathed a sigh as I tried to slow my pulse down to normal.

"Sorry guys. Neil was fixing his hair." Odie apologized and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Being fabulous takes time!" Neil said defending himself. I rolled my eyes. The door closed as soon as Archie pulled on the light switch. Once the door was closed, a bright blue portal appeared, we stepped through to the secret wing that the gods if Olympus lived in.

XXXXXXXXXX Oliver XXXXXXXXXXX

When we stepped into the gymnasium after changing into our sweats, we saw a woman dressed in a Greek dress with her red hair flaming upwards. 'From what the others say, this must be Artemis' I told myself.

"Ahh good. You're here." She said when she saw us. "Today we will be assessing the skills of our new heroes to see what they can do." She continued with a small smile on her face as to say, 'This will be fun'. I shuddered.

The first challenge was one-on-one combat. The three of us were given a staff and a partner that we had to defeat. Just to make it more interesting, we went one at a time while the others watched. First, we were given a demo on what it should look like by Archie and Theresa. They battled for a while until Theresa became victorious. I heard she was a black belt but she could take on Bruce Lee!

"Oliver! You'll go first against Theresa!" Aries bellowed. I gulped as I stood up and walked over to the ninja red-head (A/N: I know I said she was strawberry blond, but I'm changing it to red head because I'm too lazy). Archie gave me his staff and muttered a 'Good luck' as I took my position. Theresa looked like a tiger ready to pounce on a helpless rodent in the jungle, but I stood my ground. I would try my best. When Aries blew the whistle, the tiger pounced. I defended myself from her ruthless attacks but ended up on the floor with her leaning over me and her staff at my neck within a minute. Arise blew the whistle again and she got off of me and helped me up. Aries walked over and I prepared for the worst.

"Not bad for a first timer. You have some warrior instinct. We'll make a warrior out of you yet. NEXT!" He yelled as I made my way back to my seat between Pippa and

Jay and Beth walked up to fight. Her hands were trembling slightly. When I sat down, Pippa gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hey, you did well." Pippa said trying to cheer me up. Jay joined in.

"Yeah, you lasted longer than any of Cronus' giants would against her." he added as he turned his attention towards the ongoing fight, but by the time he looked up, it was too late. Beth was already on the ground defeated. Artemis blew the whistle again.

"NEXT!" she called as Pippa stood up.

"Wish me luck!" She said as she left to meet her doom. Beth sat back down rubbing her arm.

"Well that'll bruise" I hear her mutter. I turned to watch Pippa's fight, hoping that she wouldn't get to badly injured. Her fight went like all the others had. Pippa defended herself but was defeated in the end. Theresa was leaning over her just like she had with Beth and me. But just as Artemis was going to blow the whistle, Pippa saw that Theresa had let her guard down and had relaxed a bit. Pippa took her staff and knocked Theresa to unbalance her and then what it looked like, she almost flung Theresa off. Pippa then stood up and made her way towards the red-head. Before anything else could happen, Artemis blew her whistle as Pippa pulled Theresa up. Theresa congratulated her as they walked over to Artemis.

"Good job Pippa. That was the Perseus in you there at the end." Artemis praised her. Pippa blushed before coming over to sit back down.

After many challenges, Artemis called us in. A man walked in wearing Greek armour and a permanent scowl on his face.

"Well that's all for today. I have" I now hand you over to Aries." Artemis said motioning to the man. "I have given him the results of your tests and you will follow him to the armoury." She said to be three of us. "The rest if you, BACK TO TRAINING!" the seven groaned and began training as Aries led us to the armoury.

The armoury was a dark room with only some lanterns to light it up. One of the walls was lined with things that resembled pods. Giant statues were scattered along the other walls. They all seemed to be in great condition except for one whose nose was being held together by tape.

Aries opened up one of the pods and a wall with weapons lined either sides. He examined the weapons before coming back four rods. He held up the first one. It extended into a staff.

"This, it a Spear Staff. This can be a regular fighting staff but," he said a he squeezed the center and a arrow head popped out of the end. "When needed, it can be a deadly spear with pinpoint accuracy. Also, it always comes back to its owner. Beth, you can handle this." He said as it retracted and he tossed it to Beth.

"Umm cool! Thanks" Beth said extending it and giving it some practice swings. Aries held up the next rod and extended it. This time to large blades came out on either side so it looked like an axe.

"Oliver, you shall weld the double headed axe. The blades are made out of the thinnest yet the strongest metal for optimum aerodynamics. This should fit your needs perfectly." Arise said while giving the axe some swings before retroacting it and tossing it. As I caught my axe, I saw how it felt weightless in my hands I extended it and it melded to my hand perfectly and then retracted it.

"Ummm Mr. Aries sir. What about my weapon?" Pippa asked shyly. I guess she didn't want to anger the god of war.

"You, Pippa get these." Arise said holding up the two small rods up. "These are Sias." he explained as two spikes popped out of the sides of each rod and one came out of the top of each. "Deadly stabbing weapons. You can either hold them by the handles or hold the between the spikes. I recommend the second option. These can be used as two separate sais or attach one to the other and VOLIA! A trident." Arise explained showing her the options. The sais retracted and he handed them to Pippa.

"Cool! Hey aren't these the same things that Raphael has on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" (A/N: it's true. Look it up) Aries muttered something about mortals and ignored the question.

"Now that you have a weapon. Get back to training!" Aries yelled. We ran back to the gym and I'm pretty sure that if we were dogs, our tails would be between our legs.

WOW that was longer than usual. I know that some of you are wondering where Cronus is but don't worry! He'll come soon. Or won't he? I'll try to update soon! RXR!

P.S- Is there anyway to see how many people have read your story? If there is, can someone either tell me in comments or PM me please? Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey readers! So yeah. PLEASE REWIEW! Is anyone reading this anyways? Or am I just updating nothing. So anyways, here is chapter six.

Chapter 6: Curiosity kills the Cronus

A man sat in his chair as he lazily looked through the portal wondering what he should try next to destroy a certain group of seven annoying teenagers. As he flicked through places like changing the channels on a TV, he saw something that caught his eye. The seven teenagers that he loathed so much were talking with three other teenagers. He would have dismissed this but the curiosity of the situation got the best of him. He had seen the heroes talking with other mortals all the time but they seemed to comfortable around them. With other they would always seem on edge.

"Hmmmm. I wonder if the gods have anything to do with this." He said to himself his chin stroking his small beard/goatee thoughtfully. Cronus changed to portal to show the Greek gods. Well those that he could see, with most of the gods whenever he tried to spy on them he was shown nothing. When he came to the Poseidon channel, he grinned evilly; he saw exactly what he was looking for.

"Agnon! Come here at once!" He yelled as his main Hench-giant walk into the large cave room. "We're going fishing!"

_At Poseidon's Castle _

"Safe journey my son! And tell the gods and the children that I say hello!" The large merman sea god called and waved farewell to his son as he left the underwater fortress. His son waved back before the draw bridge closed, locking him out of the palace. The son turned and began his journey to New Olympia. He had bleach-blonde hair with a sea green streak, aqua eyes, and a green fish tail to match the streak in his hair. He was just out of sight of the underwater castle when he felt like he was being followed. He shrugged it off and continued on his journey. The sea floor began to darken as night came.

"Wow it has been a day already?" He said to himself slightly surprised. The day had gone by quickly. The merman yawned and looked for a place to rest for the night. "Hopefully Hera won't mind that I'm a day late." He thought to him as he made is way over to the cave. As soon as he entered the cave, he had a sudden feeling of danger come over him. He heard footsteps come from the back of the cave. (If that's even possible underwater) He pulled out his trident and cautiously made his way over to where the sound was coming from.

"Who goes there?" He called hoping that his voice wasn't shaking. He moved a little closer into the darkness.

"Who's there!" He called louder this time. An evil laugh echoed through the cave. A man walked out still chuckling.

"Now Agnon!" He yelled

"Wha-"The merman said but was cut off as a large brown hand came down on his causing his whole world to go black. The man laughed again as he opened a portal and stepped through it followed by his giant carrying a knocked-out merman.

So what did you think? I was rather pleased with myself with coming up with the chapter name. Sorry that this chapter is WAY shorter than the others. PLEASE RXR!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! So sorry about not updating! I have been working on school and another fanfic on the side and have been having some major writer's bock. So you guys know that I only own my OCs and Triton and if you steal any of them I will personally put a stop to it. (By any means necessary.) I hoped you liked the last chapter! And please review! How else will I know if I'm sucking or not? **

Chapter 7: Questions and Answers

My eyes flickered open, everything was still a little blurry and my head was pounding like a jackhammer. I went to rub the back of my head to check for a bump only to find out that they bound behind me. "Great. I'm trapped." I thought to myself trying to break the chains that attached me to the wall. I saw that my fish tail turned into two as it always did when I was out of water. Which in situations like this was quite useful.

"I see you're finally awake. I was starting to think that I hurt you." I spun to see my dear old grandfather smiling.

"Cronus" I sneered the evil name of my captor.

"Triton my dear boy! I haven't seen you in ages! How is my precious grandson these days?" He said coming towards me.

"Just fine until you came back Gramps" I answered. Cronus stepped back pretending to look hurt.

"Ouch that hurt. You really must learn to respect your elders Triton." he returned.

"Cut the crap Cronus. What do you want with the son of the sea god?" I said my voice dripping with annoyance. It worked.

"Very well then, I want answers." He said. "Answers to where are you going and what does it have to do with the heroes new friends?" 'Crap! How did he find out about that?' I asked myself before answering.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just going on a tour of the oceans. They've changed so much in this past millennium you know." I answered hoping that he would believe it. Sadly that hope was in vain.

"You know Triton. It's not good to lie." He said as red electricity shot through his fingers. I started to spasm against the wall as the pain surged through. "Especially to your grandfather. Hasn't my son taught you anything?" he asked.

"Enough to not tell you anything, you monstrosity!" I managed to say before my whole world went black.

Cronus turned and walked away from his prisoner. He would try again later; hopefully his guest would soon change his mind. "I will find out about those children whether it's the last thing I do." He vowed that to himself as he crushed a rock that he had picked up.

**A/N: Ok so again. Really sorry for not updating for a while. And sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but they will get longer again. I promise. So PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you already did I don't care. I need some input!**

**-supersoda**


	9. Final Update

**So it has been almost 2 years since I last updated this story and to be honest, it's not my best work and why should it be? It was my first story. I had no game plan for it and decided to make it up as I go along. Not a good idea. It is obvious that this story doesn't have much interest from either sides so, instead of it continuing this train wreck I'm putting a stop to it. Maybe one day I'll reboot it but I highly doubt it.**

**So long for now,**  
><strong> Supersoda<strong>


End file.
